


Three and One

by Trivialqueen



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous footnote abuse, Reasonably Canon Compliant, Smut, Swearing because they're adults, kinda sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivialqueen/pseuds/Trivialqueen
Summary: Three dreams Shego once had, and one reality.[Dr. Drakken/Shego]





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages and ages ago and never really did anything with it. Then I saw that there was a Live Action Kim Possible movie released and all of my Drakgo feelings came bubbling to the surface. So I edited this up a bit and have decided to throw it out there to the world, who knows perhaps the movie will have awoken other Drakgo fans from the slumber the way it got me thinking about them again.  
> Please enjoy my nonsense.

Disclaimer: It’s impossible that I own Kim Possible. #sorry #hadto. Kim Possible (© Disney)

Summary: Three dreams Shego once had, and one reality.

Pairing: [Dr. Drakken/Shego]

Author’s Note: **This story is not written by Disney and assumes a certain level of adult behavior and situations, including but not limited to: Strong language, Strong drink, and Strong sexual tension.** See the end of Chapter for further notes.

* * *

 

**1\. Hero**

“Henry! Wait!” Seraphina shouted from the porch.[1] Mom and Dad _said_ that Henry had to let her play too. Henry and the other boys in the neighborhood played fun games like football and roller hockey and heroes versus villains. So much more exciting than the stupid Barbie games the girls her age played. Not that they let her play with them anyhow. They always got mad when she had opinions that was different and laughed at her because her fingernails were always dirty and uneven and she liked her short hair. Sometimes they wouldn’t talk to her for days at a time. Sometimes they talked about her.

Boys were better to play with. Their games were way funner and if they were being mean you could just punch them. Mom said you weren’t supposed to hit girls.

Henry slowed down when she yelled. Michael and Scott just ran faster. Henry had done that once and Mom and Dad grounded him for a week. Siblings weren’t supposed to leave one another behind.

“I want to play.” She informed her older brother as firmly as an eight year old could.

“We’re playing in Sean’s treehouse. I’ll have to ask. He has rules about slimy girls in the club house.”[2]

“That’s stupid.”

“Phina, what did Mom say about using that word?” Henry lectured as they approached Sean’s backyard.

“If Mom knew about that rule she’d say it was _stupid_ too.”

“Hurry up Henry! We’re gunna play Heroes versus Villains!” Max called.

“I want to play!” Seraphina knew Henry was making a face as she happily darted into his friend’s yard but she didn’t care. She was excited. She was allowed to be excited about things.

“Henry does your sister _have_ to be here?” Sean sighed dramatically. He was the oldest boy on the block at twelve. Henry always listened to him, which was stupid in Seraphina’s opinion because Sean was stupid. It didn’t matter that he was oldest. Stupid was stupid.

“Mom says I have to let her play if she wants to.”

“And I want to! I want to be a hero!” And she did. She really and truly did.

“You can only play with us if you’re the damsel in distress.” Sean announced. He stood next to her like his tallness was scary. Henry was taller than him and she’d once wrestled him to the ground for the last happy meal fry.

“I don’t want to be the _damsel_. I want to be the hero!”

“GIRLS CAN’T BE HEROES!”[3]

**~**

Ever since she was a little girl Seraphina wanted to be a hero. Then, when she was twelve, she became one. Ever since she was thirteen Shego wanted to be normal.

Normal girls didn’t go through puberty the color of a pickle.

Normal girls could get through the school day without the chief of police pulling her out during third period because the city was under attack or someone was robbing a bank and she was needed _right now_ to stop the foe.

Normal girls could go to the mall after school and have sleepovers. They didn’t have mandatory training sessions and strategy briefings and strict lights out to ensure they be at their peak performance.

Normal girls’ parents were still alive.[4]

* * *

[1]Team Go’s actual names cannot possibly be Hego, Mego, Wego, and Shego, although no other names for them are given. Thus it is left to the author to choose. Similarly no defined ages for Team Go are given only vague relationships – Hego is oldest, the twins are youngest. For this, and I think all my fics this is how Team Go breaks down in real life: Henry Goh is the eldest, three years older than Seraphina who for the run of Kim Possible is 25 to 29. Michael Goh is the middle child and the twins William and Westley Goh are the youngest. Between siblings there’s an average age difference of 2-4 years. I can’t recall if it’s established when the Rainbow comet hit so I set that as when Shego was about 12 (H: 15, M: 10, W: 6).

[2]Sean is a proud branch member of G.R.O.S.S. – **G** et **R** id **o** f **S** limy girl **S** , as founded by Calvin and Hobbes.

[3]Fun fact the only time I have ever seriously punched someone was when I was like eleven and someone told me this.

[4]Further artistic license. I picture Shego’s life after the comet as being one completely dominated by her hero status. Go City recognized what they had in five children with superpowers and actively tried to shape them into heroes. The process required a significant amount of oversight and control. The process started for Shego when she was old enough to recognize what was going on and resent it. This contributed to her decision to break with Team Go and to become a Villain. Villains can set their own schedule and enjoy freedoms she was never able to. This also contributes to her feelings toward Kim Possible. Why this girl would chose to be a hero is beyond Shego, but what gets her going more is the fact that it seems to be going easier for KP than it ever went for Shego when she was the same age. Kim doesn’t stand out the way Shego had as a green girl, her parents are alive and supportive, she’s good at her job and has friends. These are things Shego wanted but either never got or lost over time.


	2. Freedom

Disclaimer: It’s impossible that I own Kim Possible. #sorry #hadto. Kim Possible (© Disney)

* * *

 

**2\. Freedom**

Heroes by the nature of their work were almost always reactionary. A crime occurred and heroes responded. There was some preemptive work but most of being a hero was operating on someone else’s timetable. Seraphina’s entire life since she was twelve was run on someone else’s schedule. If it wasn’t a criminal threat it was official police business, preparing for the next threat.

Making friends was hard enough when you were minty fresh and stronger than the star of the professional football team but when every second outside of classes was managed she couldn’t even get people to see passed the freaky glowing hands.

A prison break kept her from junior prom and senior prom was interrupted by Aviarius – Not that she’d had a date to either dance.

That had been high school and it had sucked, yet it was nothing compared to the Rubicon of college.

**~**

“It’s out of state.”

“But it’s only four hours away and two different buses run between there and here. I can visit on weekends still - see you, Mike, Will, and Wes easy.”

“You’re breaking up the Team!”

“The Team? That’s what has you in a snit? I gave the team six years of my life. Now I’d like to go to college. I have a scholarship to go. I want to go.”

“You’re being selfish.”

“Oh Henry. I’ll show you selfish.”

If wanting to go to college, to make one decision for herself about herself – her life – made her the bad guy she’d be the bad guy. [1]

* * *

[1]Perhaps not the most articulate way to describe what happened to make Shego decide to become a Villain or to describe how I imagine her life as a hero would have gone. Essentially I see her life as a hero being carefully monitored and controlled by local and federal law enforcement. Team Go were children who needed protection since they lost their parents but could also be molded into heroes by the government, in part to utilize their powers and in part because you want people with superpowers to support rather than try to overthrow the established order. I imagine it was a stifling and isolating experience. Hego often gets a bad rap in these stories, partially I think because so little of his character besides his overbearing heroism is established. I picture him as someone who has wholeheartedly taken on the responsibility laid out to him by the powers that be and has sacrificed for it. He doesn’t understand that someone might want to make a different choice and since he enjoys being a hero so much he doesn’t understand how someone might not love the job. His accusation that she is acting selfishly really sparked Shego’s decision to rebel – go to college, later become a villain. Villainy also appealed specifically because she was able to make decisions on her own – for herself, by herself AND she is active not reactive. Setting her own schedule was important after years of dancing to someone else’s tune. Even working for Drakken she had more control over when things were done than she had as an officer. So yeah, this is my long, rambling head cannon for Shego.


	3. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit  
> If you're not interested, skip this chapter entirely. If you only came here for the smut, here it is.

Disclaimer: It’s impossible that I own Kim Possible. #sorry #hadto. Kim Possible (© Disney)

 

Author’s Note: **This story is not written by Disney and assumes a certain level of adult behavior and situations, including but not limited to: Strong language, Strong drink, and Strong sexual tension.** This piece is set during that episode in which Shego gets transformed into "Miss Go" and starts teaching at the high school and dating Barkin. The thoughts expressed by Shego as “Miss Go” are meant to reflect certain societal constructs about sexuality and women/ women’s sexuality, they most certainly do not reflect my own views. Do what you want with whomever you like, just keep it safe, sane, and consensual please. Additionally, in this context _italics_ indicate fantasy, [brackets] are for thoughts. See the end of Chapter for further notes.

* * *

 

**3\. Loved**

Seraphina Goh was a good person. The villainess Shego was a chapter of her life that was over and she wanted to put as much distance between it and her as possible. She, however, didn’t want to be a hero again, which did make her feel guilty. Hego always said they were given their powers to do good. It was just that she couldn’t look at her glow without thinking of the people she’d harmed with it during her years of evil. She couldn’t look at her glow and not think of Him. _Him._ The last man a good person should be thinking of, save with contempt.

The man who should be filling her thoughts was a man like Steve Barkin. Steve was a good man. He had a good job, he helped kids. He had a strong moral fiber.

The man who was filling her thoughts was Steve’s antithesis. Dr. Drakken was a villain – a supervillain (alright, his track record was actually subpar but he was _brilliant_ ). He was blue and evil… and a scatterbrained dork, big and warm and…

Seraphina shook her head violently. Maybe a shower would wash that man from her hair and those thoughts from her head. She was good now, she didn’t think about sex - not with anyone and certainly not with a wanted criminal. Shego might have given away the milk for free but Seraphina had some dignity.

The hot water of the shower went a long way toward relaxing her body and clearing her mind. Being on edge all the time was tying knots in her muscles but she had to remain vigilant. She was good, she needed to keep her thoughts good as well. And that meant not thinking about _Him_. She should be thinking about Steve. He’d asked her to coffee and she should focus on how to turn that into a second date. She was too old to be single.

She couldn’t picture herself married to Steve, however. She couldn’t picture herself married at all, even now that she was _good._ Some of Shego’s evil had to still be in her if she couldn’t imagine ever becoming a wife. Every girl dreamed of her wedding. Seraphina tried to concentrate as she exfoliated her shoulders and arms.

Who would sit on the other side of the dinner table from her after work?

Instead of picturing going home to someone she could only picture someone coming to her.

_“How was your first day, Sera?” Drakken – no Drew – asked. The difference between her former boss and the man before her was subtle but significant. Unlike Drakken Drew wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a smile that told her she factored into his life in a meaningful way. That he cared how her day went. That he cared for her._

_“Planning and teaching my own class is much more tiring than substituting.” She told him, packing up her tote. She had officially finished her first day teaching._

_“I imagine so though I hope you’re not too tired to celebrate.” He approached her with a warm smile and an Earligold apple. He_ remembered _that she preferred her apples tart and less trite than a red delicious._

Her soapy loofa brushed across her nipple and Sera gasped. Her nipples were very sensitive, moreover she responded best, much to Seraphina’s shame, when things were a little rough. The netting of the loofa was an adequate stand-in for a lover’s teeth.  The scene shifts with her jolt of arousal.

_His lips slanted across hers, familiar in the fantasy. She invites him in, tongue darting forward to greet his, chasing and retreating, dominating and submitting in turns. Her fingers found their way into his thick, dark hair, anchoring his lips to hers until she’s had her fill. One of his hands cupped her face for a time before it began mapping with feather light touches her cheek, her ear, along her jaw and down her neck. People so rarely touched her that his ghost of a caress was maddening. His other hand kneaded the muscles of her hip and low back._

_So wrapped up in each other they didn’t think to breathe until they both saw stars. After a few greedy breaths Drew’s lips begin to explore her, starting with the downy skin behind her ear. The first kiss was quick and playful, the second sensual and open mouthed, the third left her panting as he moved to her ear proper. He nibbled the lobe before softly whispering,_

_“I am so proud of you, Sera, and so very lucky.”_

Her fingers replaced the loofa as she explored her soapy body. The fantasy of his praise and acknowledgement as potent as the way her own hands touched her breasts.

_His lips moved across her jawline as his hands moved to touch her breasts, sliding under her blazer, large and warm. Her own hands move from his hair to feel the muscles of his shoulders and chest flex. She could feel his strength under her palms. His shoulders were broad, made to help her with her burdens so she wasn’t so very alone._

_Her blazer fell to the floor behind her desk with some sound she didn’t pay attention to. Under her jacked she’d worn a sleeveless turtleneck in teal. Drew’s fingers continued their tracing, light and teasing until his fingers were threaded through hers and he was kissing her mouth again._

_When their lips parted she took the initiative to explore. From his mouth her lips drifted to his jaw, nipping where it met his neck and loving how she could feel the thrum of his pulse beneath her lips. It quickened as she reached for the buttons of his shirt._

_“Here?” He panted as she followed her fingers with her tongue. They were good now, Drew giving up his life as Drakken once he realized her intent to be a citizen again. They were good and intercourse even with your_ partner _in a school room was bad. But it felt right._

Everything about Drakken felt right. Even as Seraphina Goh she couldn’t pretend anymore. Her hand brushed the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. A shiver went down her spine that she intensified with a swift pinch of her right nipple. [If only this shower had a detachable shower head…]

_His shirt followed her jacket. It was too hot for an undershirt and Sera rejoiced at the unopposed access she had to his chest. Drew sucked air violently through his teeth when she leaned forward to plant a loving kiss on his pebbled nipple. When she nipped at it she could feel him shake. His chest was broad and sparsely haired. He didn’t have a visible six pack but under her hands she could feel that he was plenty strong._

_Her shirt and bra were removed first chance Drew got, his hands a mess of want, his impatience making him wait longer as he fought with the clasps._

_“I will live in your heart” he said softly, kissing the space between her bare breasts, “die in your lap,” he continued, hands running over her bare torso. He pressed his forehead to hers, “And be buried in your eyes.” **[1]**_

_“I love that play.” She heard herself say. The fire of his affection burning in his dark eyes made it nearly impossible for her to think._

_“I know. I listen.”_

Sera’s fingers were met with a wetness not caused by the sower as she breeched her _labia majora_. The sensations she could create in her own body made the fantasy feel realistic. If only Drakken gave any indication that he listened to her in real life…

_Drew gave a heady groan as she shimmied out of her skirt. Another time she’d beg him to just ruck the fabric up and take her hard and fast over her desk but since she was already 75% naked and he’d already made one protest that they’d be more comfortable in bed at_ home _she knew now was not the time for that_  _fantasy._

_“You’re beautiful.” He said hoarsely and kissed her again. She smiled. He made her feel strong and beautiful because they went hand in hand. There was beauty in strength and strength in beauty. No other man Sera nor “Shego” had been with appreciated that – appreciated_ her _like he did._

_His hands cupped her breasts reverently while his mouth was engaged. As his lips replaced fingertips his hands moved further down, tracing the hill and vale of her sternum, waist, and stomach. It tickled and left her breathless. His hands sojourn ended at the dark curls between her thighs._

_“Stop.” She panted and he froze like she’d struck him with her glow. “Why are you_ still wearing pants _?!” She demanded. He relaxed, sensing he had not caused offense with his touch._

_“Sera, if you touch me right now I will go off like a bottle rocket. Let me make this satisfying for you before…” He sheepishly glanced at his fly which was straining dangerously against his erection._

_Drakken was an inconsiderate boss but a thoughtful lover. A thoughtful partner generally which Sera had not expected but delighted in._

_Speaking of things that delighted her, she had always known he was dexterous and good with his hands. His attention to detail – detail of her body – was enough to make her cry. Certainly enough to make her orgasm again and again._

Sera’s fingers traced the path she liked best as the steam from the shower made the bathroom smell like coconut body wash and sex.

_His fingers traced her outer lips first before slowly working his way closer to her center. He was careful only to tease but never touch her clitoris as he passed over it to trace other sensitive places. Places no other partner bothered to learn once they found what they thought was her clit. Drakken instead explored and enjoyed every place on her body before touching between her legs and before he devoted himself to her main source of please he got every other nerve ending excited first._

_“Drew” she panted._

_“Not yet, my sun and stars.” He murmured against her neck._

_By the time he touched where she needed Sera thought she might cry. The anticipation made the first firm touch of his hand all the headier._

Sera circled her clit with tight, fast movements, two fingers providing the right amount of pressure though still not quite the right size. Drakken’s hands were larger, calloused even though he usually wore gloves in the lab.

He had nice hands really.

_When he pulled away from her clit she did whimper and when he put those slick fingers in her she swore._

_“Fuck Drew.” Index and middle buried to the second knuckle, the heel of his hand keeping pressure on her clit he laughed._

_“That kind of language will earn you detention Ms. Goh. Aren’t you supposed to be good now? A role model?”_

_“I am.” She bit out, senses quickly becoming_ overwhelmed _as his clever fingers sought and found that glorious spot on the inside roof of her vagina. “”You are evil.” She whined as he teased then retreated from the spot._

_“An evil genius.” He agreed proudly. “But not anymore thanks to you.” When she’d decided to give up villainy he had as well, saying that ruling the world would be meaningless without her. With some negotiating he’d actually gotten a job at Global Justice – because who better to spot and stop evil technology and mad science than a mad scientist?_

_“Drew_ please. _” She finally gave in and begged, tugging at his hair as she did so. “I want_ you _.” Groaning (his scalp was so sensitive, playing with his hair could get him cross-eyed) he pulled away from her._

_Sera dove for his pants. She needed him._ Now.

_Getting his shoes off was too much so they settled for pooling his jeans and boxer-briefs at his ankles while she was entirely bare, spread out on her classroom’s heavy front table like an oasis in the desert. The look he gave her when she parted he legs for him was like she’d revealed the mysteries of the universe. Awe. Desire. Reverence. Love. Al of these emotions were in his eyes and his kiss. As his lips clung to hers she deftly lined up his rigid member to the place she needed it most._

Sera smoothly put three fingers where she needed a cock. The girth felt right but her own hand could not get deep enough. Her own hand was lonely as well but impending orgasm could stave off that fact for a while.

_He entered her with a smooth thrust, filling her ache. He was as deep and stiff as a second spine, touching her in a place no man had ever found. So deep it was like her very core. Slowly he pulled back and sank into her again. The rhythm he set was steady and focused. Pelvis connecting with her clit on every down stroke, head brushing inside where she needed it on the out yet the pace was just slow enough to keep the pressure from building to completion._

_Wrapping her legs around his waist she hoped she could spur them faster. They were both close._

_So. Very. Close._

_“More. Please. Faster. More Drew. Drew…”_

“Drakken” Sera came hard around her fingers, her boss’ name on her lips over and over again.

“Drew.” She whispered, her touch feather light as she came down from her climax. In her fantasy he kissed her as they reached their peak together. In the background of this fantasy her mind’s eye showed her Steve Barkin loitering in the door.[2] He watched enthralled and appalled. Let him watch. She wanted him to see. See her and Drew so wrapped up in one another. Let him know that though he was everything a good girl should want she didn’t’ love him.

She never would.

Stevie made her feel like a good girl but Drew… Drew made her feel loved.

* * *

 

[1]Much Ado About Nothing, Benedick to Beatrice, Act V Scene II. I also love that play. Additionally, I imagine Shego being very much an English major/literature person. Canonically she’s a bit of a word nerd and grammarian, I feel like that can only be achieved by improving the mind through extensive reading (to paraphrase another one of my favorites).

[2] There was once an amazing piece of fanart/gif of this exact scene by the artist Lova-Gardelius (I think that was the name) that I now can’t find to link to but it was 110% the inspiration for literally this entire scene/chapter.


	4. Reality

Disclaimer: It’s impossible that I own Kim Possible. #sorry #hadto. Kim Possible (© Disney)

* * *

 

 

&1\. Reality

“Shego! What are-” Drakken went stalk still the moment he figured out why she had pulled him away from his latest patent application. His large, warm palm relaxed against the firm curve of her stomach and was rewarded with a firm kick to the heel of his hand.

“Oh.” He whispered, amazed at the life so evident within her. When his eyes met hers they were reverent and awed. His awe always left her in awe – with how much he loved her, with how much she loved him, with how after already have gone through this once he could still find magic in her pregnant form.

“Are you two making kissy-face again?” The moment was broken by their eldest’s serious question and their laughter. At five, Violet Goh-Lipsky sounded just exactly like her mother, curious and yet unimpressed – especially by all things kissy-face.

“Come here, Bitsy.” Drakken waved their daughter into his office. Because of the nature of his work they had impressed upon their child early that she wasn’t allowed to just wonder in while her father was working, else she might get hurt. In spite of sounding exactly like and looking exactly like her mother, little Violet listened better than her mother ever did.

“Your little sibling is awake.”

“Inside Mummy?” She asked, trotting over to crawl in her father’s lap.

“Inside Mummy.” Shego heard herself confirm. “Give me your hand and you can feel them.” Violet settled herself on her father’s knee like she was astride a horse and extended her left hand to her mother. Carefully Shego pressed her daughter’s hand where the baby had kicked just moments before.

“I don’t feel anything.”

“Maybe if you introduced yourself. The baby might be shy.” Drakken offered. Violet squirmed on his leg to get her face closer to Shego’s stomach.

“Hi Baby!” she said brightly. “My name is Violet Marie Goh-Lipsky and I am five years old and I am your BIG sister.” Violet, much to her parents’ relief, had taken to the idea of being a sister like a duck to water. Hopefully her enthusiasm wouldn’t wane after she discovered that babies didn’t really do anything except require Mummy and Daddy’s attention for the first year. Shego had been three when Michael was born and didn’t remember much. She did, however, remember not liking the twins at first when she was six. They had been noisy and useless. They actually stayed noisy and useless until they were about twenty, honestly. Now they had finally gotten interesting.

“I can feel it! I can feel it!” Violet exclaimed, happily bouncing up and down on her father’s leg. The baby indeed had landed a firm kick to Violet’s palm (as well as a sharp jab to a kidney that made Shego wince. This little one was strong).

Shego had had dreams. Her entire life she’d had goals and hopes, fantasies for her future. This was not one of them. When she pictured herself at thirty seven she’d at most creative, seen herself as supreme empress of the world. Or she at least pictured herself living independently in a sprawling seaside home. Her reality was light years from her dreams. She wasn’t even the supreme empress of the couch – the Commodore was.[1]Yet this reality was by far better than any idea her mind had cooked up. It was far from perfect but she was happy.

Living with and loving her blue dork of a boss? Children? So not in her plans eight years ago. But Lord help her they were her world.

“Bitsy, _bubala_ , it’s time for your bath.”[2] Drakken announced, hoisting their child from his knee so he could stand.

“But Daddy!” she squealed.

“No buts or no bubbles.” He pronounced. He tried to sound stern but Shego could see the softness in his eyes. There was an implicit link between the fact Drakken had been an unsuccessful villain but a wonderful father. His capacity for compassion and love astounded her daily.

This was nothing like she had dreamed and yet as she trailed her partner and daughter to the master bath with the big tub she knew, in the end, this was everything she wanted. She was her daughter’s hero – her savior from monsters under the bed, bad dreams, and lima beans. She and Drakken would never be “normal” but they found an abnormality that worked for them. She’d never have her parents back but Violet and this new little one had a Granny in Claudia. She and Drakken had made themselves a family (an evil family) all their own.[3]

She had always thought to be free and independent she would have to be alone. She had never pictured herself as a bride or a mother, viewing both as a weakness and stupid, outdated notions of what her life should be like as a woman. And they were in many ways, in other people’s thoughts and behaviors. Drakken, however, never held her back. When Violet was born Drakken had demanded Global Justice give him paternity leave and when Shego decided that she wanted to return to work he supported her one thousand percent. Drakken very willingly shouldered half the household chores (admittedly for self-preservation he was in charge of all the cooking), and delighted in being a father.

Being a working mother was considerably easier when you were the CEO of the company. Childcare at Shego Securities was superb. Creating something of her own was a freedom she’d never imagined while she hated life as a part of Team Go. But now she had created a family and a company. Shego Securities was her third baby now, but her baby nonetheless. It specialized in bodyguard training, security systems, and a comprehensive self-defense class for women what went beyond “knee your attacker in the groin” and into how to negotiate for a raise and take action against a hostile work environment. She was running her own schedule for once, and in a small way still taking over the world, one badass feminist at a time.

More than anything, in this reality, as imperfect and surprising as it was Shego felt loved. And love could more than make up for the fact she wasn’t the Supreme ruler of the world – or the sofa.

* * *

 

[1]Commodore Puddles, Drakken’s poodle.

[2] _Bubala_ = Yiddish, sweetie, dear, diminutive form of friend. Violet’s nickname is ‘Bitsy’ because she was so itsy-bitsy (according to Drew) when she was born and the name stuck.

[3]Their second child will be a boy, Daniel.


End file.
